Deterioration and damage of a concrete substrate on roads and bridges are associated with fatigue phenomenon caused by repeated loading of automobile weight. Cracking occurs as a result of automobile weight during driving, and eventually concrete destruction occurs. In such a situation, if water, chlorides and carbon dioxide are ingressed in the concrete, deterioration is accelerated. In order to reduce or prevent this deterioration and damage, it can be necessary or beneficial to block rainwater, chloride and carbon dioxide which are supplied to the substrate, reduce the amounts thereof, and decrease the rate of supply. The substrate can be waterproofed. A method for this purpose can be paving of an asphalt mixture after waterproofing a substrate with asphalt.
Furthermore, methods for waterproofing a substrate which can provide higher durability have been suggested.
Japanese Patent Document No. 3956757 suggests a method in which a thermoplastic resin sheet is used as a pavement adhesive when a urethane-based waterproof layer and an asphalt pavement, and thereby improving the adhesiveness of the urethane-based waterproof layer and the asphalt pavement, while enhancing the construction applicability.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Document No. 4247071 suggests a method in which a thermoplastic resin sheet has a cobweb shape or a non-woven fabric shape as a pavement adhesive, and thereby improves adhesive and workability.
Since the pavement adhesive used in Japanese Patent Document No. 3956757 comprises a thermoplastic resin sheet having a low softening point, there is a concern that the adhesive strength of the pavement adhesive may be decreased by an increase in the air temperature during the summer season.
The pavement adhesive used in Japanese Patent Document No. 4247071 comprises a thermoplastic resin sheet having a high softening point, and therefore, there is a problem with low temperature flexibility. Thus, there is a concern that the pavement adhesive may be hardened to an extent due to a decrease of the temperature during the winter season. The pavement adhesive may be destroyed by impact or repeated compression. In addition, since the pavement adhesive has high hardness, the pavement adhesive can have warpage in the edges of the sheet. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the pavement adhesive to a construction, and there is also a problem with the adhesiveness to the adjacent layers.